


Happy Birthday.

by TalalDev



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Birthday Party, Lovers, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalalDev/pseuds/TalalDev
Summary: 7/3 was an important day, both for you and for Ryuji Sakamoto.





	Happy Birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Since it’s best boy™ Birthday, I’ve decided to write a little reader x Ryuji thing, I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> This is my first fan-fiction ever, so bear with me ;A; any feedback is appreciated, criticism is also wanted!

##  **7/3**

**Morning:**

Surrounded by the darkness of your eyelids, you could faintly hear the sound of an alarm in the distance. Faint sunlight peeking through uncurtained window caressed your soft skin, a messy blanket half-covered your body as the mattress wrapped you in comfort. but slowly, the sound of the alarm was getting louder; like it was pulling you from the unconscious state you’re in and into the waking life.

You could finally feel your eyes open internally, greeted by the red of your eyelids meeting against the sunshine, you slowly opened your eyes.

The ceiling was a bit cracked, you remember it leaking water whenever it rained. the trees outside reflected their shadows onto the room, giving a peaceful and gentle atmosphere in the room.

You reach out to your phone under the pillow and turn the alarm off. surprisingly, this is the first time in years you haven’t pressed snooze. you slowly turn and sit on the edge of the bed, the creaking can be heard by the people outside. looking around you can spot a bookshelf in the distance filled with informative books you barely read, the owner of the apartment was happy enough to hand them to you. either that or he wanted to get rid of them. next to it lied a calendar and you could see the huge, red circle you outlined on today’s date. a smile shined on your face as you stood up. stretching and yawning in the process.

You grabbed the Phone and opened the messenger; writing a short message and pressing send.

_You: Up for a run in the early morning?_

You lock the phone and throw it onto the bed next to you. to the room’s left lied a blue door leading into a reasonably sized bathroom, the bathtub still had that red stain in it. it was faint, but you have no Idea where it came from. It didn’t bother you much as much as it bothered other people.

Turning the hot and cold water at the same time; reaching an average temperature level. you took off your clothes and crossed your arms, waiting for the bathtub to fill up. anxiety and fear built inside you, the thought of his birthday sent a shiver down your spine. Grabbing one of the unused lush bombs in the worn-out basket, you threw it in the tub and jumped straight in.

The warm water surrounding your body, the soap touching your skin and the shampoo cleaning your hair wasn’t enough to get you relaxed. Could the others prepare this well enough? Will Ryuji know? What would happen if he declined your offer? After realizing how long you’ve been in the shower, you quickly get up and drain the water.

grabbing the blue towel hanging on the edge of the sink, you wrapped your body with it as you dried your hair with a hair dryer. Making sure you look absolutely wonderful for the day ahead. Your closet was filled with unused clothes, but you’ve specifically saved one of them for this occasion.

Getting out of the shower, you saw no new notifications on the phone. You decided to go and check up on him directly. grabbing the apartment’s key and locking it as you went outside.

Taking the train to his house, your phone vibrated. Informing you of the message you received from Ryuji.

_Ryuji: It’s not like you to ask for a run in the early morning._

_You: You’re coming or not?_

_Ryuji: Did I say I’m not?_

_Ryuji: I can’t miss out on a run with my partner, can I?  
_

_Ryuji: Where you at right now?_

_You: Taking the train to your home._

_Ryuji: For real?! Shit!_

_You: I’m almost there so get ready fast._

You give a faint smile and Lock the Phone, you arrive at the station; Getting off the train and taking a short walk to reach Ryuji’s house. You knock at the door and he almost instantly opens the door up. Hair’s a mess and the clothes are unadjusted like he just threw them on.

“Did I keep ya waiting?” He flashes his smirk.

“No, but you need some adjusting” You say teasingly, pinching the edge of his nose.

“So, where we runnin’ today?”

“I was thinking Tama River.” You propose the Idea.

“T-Tama River? Isn’t that a bit far?”

“We’ve got nothing else to do, plus the scenery is nice there.” You start moving and he tags along, you sigh in relief. he doesn’t even realize today’s his birthday.

After a long walk, you finally reach the starting point for the run. Tama River lies west of central Tokyo, Tama River Trail is a long and winding trail, roughly 50KM long. It was the perfect running place for enduring runners wanting a long course. You and Ryuji took a quick rest and drank a bottle of water to quench the thirst for the upcoming run.

You had begun your run, and Ryuju following after. The long and bumpy trail made it easy for the both of you to trip. The trees swayed in the wind and the river was far off in the distance.

Midway through the run, your ears were greeted by the rushing and gently overlapping sounds of the water. You spied a gem-blue stream It was seeping and dribbling as it swerved under the bridges of Tokyo. Chords of light shined from above, bathing its surface in gold. It was a sight to truly behold.

The scenery slowed you down, and once you realized it Ryuji was far ahead. catching up to him, you saw the shining golden hair under the bright sun; sweat dripping down his forehead and a frowny expression made its way towards his face. Regardless of the sweaty clothes that stuck to his body and highlighted his features, you couldn’t help but smile and admire the beauty next to you. You felt grateful for the intimate relationship you two had shared and is still sharing.

After a long run, It was almost evening. You had worried the others didn’t contact you. checking your phone regularly which also made Ryuji worry.

“Hey, you ok?” Ryuji said, lifting an eyebrow in question.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’m ju-” your phone vibrates and cuts you off. you quickly check to see and it’s the rest of the Phantom Thieves. You felt your heart drop in the moment when you read the message.

_We’re ready, take him to Leblanc._

You Locked the phone and hid it away, glaring at Ryuji as you said: “The others want us at Leblanc, They’re saying it’s urgent.”

You grabbed Ryuji’s sweaty hand and dragged him, not giving him the chance to speak.

**Evening:**

After a train ride to Yongen-Jaya and some distasteful looks from the adults, Leblanc was just a few steps away. You could feel your heart throbbing in against your chest, your body sweat like it never did before, a faint headache made it way into your head. The streets were dark, your eyes couldn’t see anything except the possible outcomes for this reveal.

You slowed down, letting Ryuji enter before you. your breathing got heavy and your body turned hot.

When Ryuji opened the door, he heard it.

The sound of confetti poppers going off, the sounds of the lights turning on. and the sounds of his shouting friends.

You pushed the frozen Ryuji inside and followed after. The whole café was covered in birthday party decorations, the confetti hanged around the tables, the ceiling has been filled with balloons and a cake that says “Happy 17th Birthday Ryuji!” with four candles on top sat silently on the table.

The others pushed Ryuji into sitting, he was still shocked from the sudden event.

You sat right next to him, gesturing for him to make a wish and blow the candles. he silently closed his eyes, and after a few moments he blew the candles off. Sojiro handed the knife to Ryuji, a smile swept across everyone’s faces as they watched him try and slice the cake.

When he finally sliced the first piece, everyone shouted and started clapping. He quickly dug into the slice of cake fiercely, leaving a lot of frosting all over his mouth.

You wrapped your arm around his head and gently brought him closer, you dropped your lips on his for a kiss, licking the frosting off his curvy lips and licking yours after.

He quickly snaked his hand around your waist and brought you closer, resting you on his lap as he went for another kiss, but this time it was deep.

The others were watching the moment of intimacy and affection. after you two broke free from each other, Makoto quickly mentioned the group picture.

The group practically jumped all around you two, as Makoto adjusted the Camera accordingly and sat the timer.

She quickly ran before the camera snapped, and immediately before the snap, Ryuji wrapped his arms around you and had you in a headlock position. The others shouted “Happy Birthday” as the camera snapped.

Creating one of the most beautiful memories he ever had in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my friend Thorn for inspiring me to do this.


End file.
